


The Trap

by KrissyG927



Series: Hot and Dirty [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Caryl, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Mistaken Identity, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seduction, Smut, This is what I do on my day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol tries to catch her friend's boyfriend cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trap

Donna was beside herself and Carol just wanted to help. Every day she was crying in the office about her boyfriend. She was a nice person and didn’t deserve to be treated that way. And Carol wanted to help her.

He kept telling her she was crazy and it was all in her head.

That made Carol so mad, any time a woman confronted a man about something she knew was right they always said that.

Men were assholes sometimes.

Carol had yet to meet one that wasn’t one.

Donna was a good friend and Carol’s heart was breaking for her and what she was going through. She had been in a relationship with this guy for a few months now and Donna thought he was cheating. She was sure of it actually.

Carol had been there done that with her ex-husband and she knew how it felt. So now she was sitting on a bar stool on a Friday night looking for Darren, who had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. She was going to record him hitting on her so Donna could confront him.

Then she would break up with him for good, but she would know she was right. Donna needed for him to know that she knew. She wanted him to know she knew he was a lying piece of shit.

So this is how their crazy plan was hatched.

Trouble was Donna didn’t have a picture of him for Carol to use.

Three guys had already offered to buy her drinks. None of them were him. Then she saw him, it had to be him she was sure. Donna described his cocky swagger and the way he rolled his shoulders a little when he walked.

He had shaggy blonde hair and she knew once he got closer he would have blue eyes.

This had to be him and he looked like a dick. 

She turned around on the bar stool and crossed her legs, she had on a skirt that showed off her legs because they were one of her greatest assets.

She was facing him now as he stood by a pillar by the pool table, she caught his eye and before long he was walking towards her.

 

 

Daryl was there to meet his brother Merle and it looked like he wasn’t going to show, as usual. He didn’t even know why he believed him to begin with. He was about to turn around and go since Merle wasn’t there and he wasn’t in the mood tonight, and then he saw her. 

Merle said he had no game, but the truth was he had plenty of game when he needed it, when he wanted to. Right now he wanted to.

Often he did not though, he wasn’t his brother, banging every willing woman in the county. He banged the ones he wanted to, it was as plain as that.

The red head in the pleated skirt, she was way out of place here. He looked over on the bar, was she drinking a martini? In this place? 

Yeah she was in the wrong bar and that made her so interesting to him. He had to know what a fine looking woman like her was doing here in this dump of a bar.

He stood there leaning against the pillar with one foot up behind him until she looked his way. It took her long enough his foot almost fell asleep.

Finally she turned around and looked at him and she smiled.

This was his spot, when he was checking out someone at the bar he struck this pose every time. It was meant to look casual, like he wasn’t looking for anything, just hanging out.

It was everything but, with the cigarette hanging out of his mouth he pushed off the pillar and started to walk towards her hoping she was the one he was taking home tonight.

He was going to give it his best shot that was for sure.

 

Carol watched him as he walked towards her. As he came closer in her view she understood Donna’s attraction to him. He was good looking and right away she noticed the mole over his lip. Sexy as fuck, and she had to remind herself that she was here to help Donna and he was Donna’s man.

Well, he wouldn’t be Donna’s man after tonight if he didn’t behave himself and something told Carol that this man walking towards her, did not ever behave himself.

He made it to the bar and plopped himself next to where she was sitting, he signaled to the lady bartender, who seemed to know him for a drink. 

Then her turned to Carol and smiled.

Just then the band started up and they were loud and not all that good either. They were playing some southern rock song Carol couldn’t strand. She would be glad when this was over and she had her proof. She figured it would be soon because Darren was looking at her, his head turned as he leaned against the bar.

He asked if he could buy her a drink and she nodded yes. He waved over to a dark haired girl behind the counter and pointed to Carol’s glass.

“Hey Tara, another one for the lady here.” His voice made Carol wish she wasn’t out to bust this guy’s balls. He had that whiskey hot drawl that she found so attractive since moving here from New Jersey five years ago.

It was one thing she liked about the south the accents and the iced tea. The heat she could do without. The bar tender brought her drink and his and they each lifted their drinks in a toast and Carol sipped her Martini. He threw back a shot of something dark, probably whiskey.

“I’m Daryl.” He said but the music was so loud she only heard the first letter of his name, she was sure he was Donna’s man Darren now.

“I’m Carol.” She said and he took her hand to shake never taking his blue eyes (Yes they were blue just as she thought) from hers and she swore the ground tilted under her.

The way his rough hand felt in hers just about drove her to distraction from her mission tonight. This was supposed to go down like an episode of that TV show ‘Cheaters.’

So far she had found herself wildly attracted to the male lead, not good.

“Nice to meet you Carol.” He said still holding her hand until she finally just took it back. He was a touchy feely guy and she wasn’t used to that at all. Donna hadn’t told her that. He was all up in her personal space even though the bar wasn’t that crowded.

His blue eyes danced in the light of the bar as he looked at her and waved to Tara for another shot. He quirked his brow at her as if to ask if she wanted a shot too and she shook her head no.

He held up two fingers to Tara and soon she sat two shots down in front of them.

“Just one?” He said to her, and his eyes were so clear and bright.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Tequila.” He answered and she nodded, she would do one shot with this guy. Then get down to what she was here for.

“Ok, I thought it was whisky or something gross like that.” She said.

“Nope, but be careful.” He said grinning. “You know what they say about Tequila.”

She nodded. “Do not ask them to play that song or I’m leaving.”

She smiled good naturedly to him, bad pick-up lines weren’t a crime. She was going to have to egg him on a little bit to get to where she wanted to be. They both picked up their shot glasses.

She had her phone all set to video this, it was in her purse and she couldn’t take it out but she and Donna figured the sound would carry, if this band shut up long enough.

“Alright, sugar, I won’t ask them, but you know it’s true, for me anyway.” He grinned at her. “Tequila most certainly makes my clothes fall off.”

He said clicking his glass to hers and drinking the shot down. She drank hers down too and now she was at her limit of three drinks. It would be water from now on.

“I aint ever seen you here before Carol.” He said. Yelling over the music the band was playing “Friend of the Devil” By the Grateful Dead and doing it very poorly. Carol didn’t mind The Dead and as a matter of fact she enjoyed their music from time to time, but this was some bad music and the feedback on the mic was horrible.

“I guess you come here a lot?” She answered and was reaching into her purse to turn on the phone video. She realized the music was too loud to get anything worthwhile.

She was going to have to get him alone. The prospect made her heart jump into her throat, he was so attractive, she totally got why Donna was crying in the office over this jerk every day.

He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

His voice pulled her back from her thoughts and she figured she better answer him or he was going to figure out she was up to something.

“No, I don’t, do you?” She asked, knowing full well he did. This was where he met Donna and when they weren’t together he came here. She couldn’t let him know though. That was for Donna to do after she got her proof.

He nodded. “Sometimes, I got stood up tonight.”

He had been talking about Merle, but Carol was sure he meant another woman. She had to get this out of him. He was playing the pity card too, deal me in Darren, and let’s do this.

“Oh, sorry to hear that.” She said, her eyes soft, play the part Carol, get what you want and get out of here, she told herself.

“It’s ok weren’t no big thing.” He shrugged. “I’m happy to have you to talk to now.”

He was a big flirt, Donna had told her that. So be it she would sit and talk to him, he was easy on the eyes and before this night was over he would never hurt her friend again.

The conversation was the usual you would expect in a bar what do you do? Where are you from? Where did you go to school? They yelled over the band for a while and then when they took a break they could talk normally. 

God damn his voice was the thing wet dreams were made of. Why did this guy have to be who he was, Carol could definitely have been interested.

They talked for an hour or so and every once in a while he would turn to Tara when she walked by and say a few words to her.

It appeared he was friends with her, Donna hadn’t mentioned that at all but she figured she’d tuck that into the back of her mind.

“She’s a nice girl.” Carol remarked as Tara walked away after bringing them two waters at Carol’s request.

“You interested, cause I can get her number for you, if ya like girls, you’re kind of just her type.” He said matter of factly. “Though that would disappoint me greatly.”

The bartender was gay, ok scratch that, he wasn’t putting it to her. But Donna thought he was putting it to someone and it was pretty clear this guy whored around a little bit. 

He was hardcore flirting with her since the jump tonight and if she didn’t know who he was she would have totally been in to him.

But she did know and she had a job to do. Time to step it up a little.

“I’m straight, straight back to my place.” She had heard that line in a movie once, no time like the present. Tine to see what he would do.

“Carol.” He leaned in close to her and his lips were right in front of hers. “Are you making me an offer?”

She held fast and stared into his eyes. “And if I was?”

He nodded once. “I’d say, let’s go get a table in the back.”

And in one fluid motion her had her by the hand and was leading her towards the back of the bar. The tables were back there and it was quiet. They never made it there though.

There was a small alcove and before she knew it he had her up against the wall and was plundering her mouth like he owned it.

And holy mother of god, fuck was he a good kisser. Carol was mad at herself for the way she reacted to him and she fell back against the wall while he was kissing her. He followed pressing against her sinfully.

She hit her head and that brought her out of the lust stupor she was in. She had just been about to run her hands through his hair.

“Darren, you fucking asshole, I’m Donna’s friend Carol.” She said pushing him away. Surely Donna would believe her, it wasn’t like she could take a selfie of this.

He looked at her for a beat, and then recognition swept over his face.

He smiled that smile that had been working on her all night. Then he started to laugh.

“What’s so funny, I’m going to…..”

“You think I’m someone else.” He said, still laughing.

“Oh, come on, do I look stupid?”

“My name is Daryl, who are you looking for?”

Carol’s eyes got wide, did she just pick up a stranger in the name of friendship and get it wrong. She was so embarrassed she wanted the ground to swallow her right up.

“It is not.” She just didn’t want to believe it.

“I don’t know your friend Donna. Want to see my license?” Oh, no, she thought to herself.

He was taking out his wallet and there was his picture on a driver’s license that said Daryl Dixon. She was looking for Darren Winters.

She had made a huge mistake.

“You aren’t him?” She said softly, almost too soft for him to hear.

He shook his head. “And I don’t know your friend, she have boyfriend troubles?”

Carol nodded, too shocked to speak. Then she put her purse around her shoulder and started to leave. He gently stopped her.

“Hey, where you going?” He asked holding her arm gently.

“I’m …” She was still tongue tied over this whole mess, she had made out with a stranger in the back of a bar, and she thought he was her friend’s boyfriend. She couldn’t wrap her head around any of that right now.

“I’m not the guy you was looking for, but maybe I’m the guy you’re looking for.” He was smooth as butter wasn’t he?

She wrinkled her forehead, was he kidding right now. But then he was leaning in to kiss her again and this time she knew he wasn’t Donna’s boyfriend and she kissed him back.

She felt all of the hair on her body stand up at once. She was going to take one for the team. Then he was whispering in her ear ’Come home with me’ and she followed him out of the bar.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

He rode a motorcycle and that turned her on more than it should have. He offered her his coat that he had left hanging off the handle bars and she took it. She had never been on a bike before and she had a skirt on, but she wanted this ride.

She could have followed him, but she wanted to get on the bike. He told her to just hang on and lean a little bit when he leaned. He didn’t live too far from the bar.

They made it to his small house without incident and as he helped her off the bike Carol realized that she had left a bar with a stranger. As if he read her mind he turned to her.

“Aint nothing going to happen that you don’t want, Tara saw us leave and she knows me.”

That didn’t really make her feel any better, but she was here now and he had her by the hand again leading her up the stairs to the door.

How could holding someone’s hand turn her on so much?

They got inside and he immediately gave her another one of those scorching, make you go home with a stranger kisses again.

God he was hot. He pressed against her until she was against the door and he was hard as a rock, she wanted it all, whatever he was giving.

“Not tryin to be rough, sorry Carol.” He said in between kisses. He didn’t want her to think he was some kind of nut, but holy Jesus she was pushing all his buttons.

“It’s okay.” She said finally getting her hands into his hair and that drove him insane. He let out a groan that went right to her belly and flip flopped all through her body.

His hands and lips were all over her and he knew what he was doing. Everywhere he touched her lit a fire on her skin. Where he kissed her left a trail of electricity unlike anything she had ever felt.

She shrugged out of his jacket as his hands came up her back and around to her breasts, over her nipples so deliciously.

“This ok?” He asked and she nodded diving in for another kiss. And another all the while not taking his hands from her.

She was about to climb him like a tree right here in the hallway.

He stepped back and looked at her. His eyes going over every inch of her.

“You are something else Carol.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed down her neck, coming down on his knees to run his hands up her bare legs.

Then he followed with his lips and took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder.

“Beautiful.” And his hands were at her hips pulling her against his face.

She felt his hands on her underwear, pulling it aside and then his fingers were on her. Then his mouth and tongue and then her legs were shaking.

He was a fucking demon with his mouth and she was in a hot sweat in minutes. 

She felt herself sliding down the wall because she couldn’t stand any longer and he swooped her into his arms.

He carried her down the hall and deposited her on to his bed. She sat back on her elbows and watched him take off his shirt. Then her shucked off his pants and boxers.

He was beautiful, shoulders that went on for days and the hardest body she had ever seen that wasn’t pumped up on steroids.

He was lean and perfect, she licked her lips watching him.

Daryl looked down at her and was struck by how beautiful she was, he would have to thank Merle for standing him up next time he saw him.

Tonight was his lucky night, he thought as he crawled over to her with a wicked grin on his face.

“You know, I feel real bad for your friend, but I’m glad you came looking for the wrong guy tonight.” He said as he pulled her underwear down her legs kissing his way down. Then her skirt until he had her totally unclothed.

“One last chance Carol, if you want to back out.” He said. Looking up at her from where he was down by her feet.

His eyes were gleaming with mischief, with the promise of things to come.

She shook her head and in an in an instant he was kissing her hard and then he was inside her. Both of them let out a sound foreign to their lips as their bodies joined and they were totally lost to it then. He reached down and grabbed her legs at the knees and pulled her as close as possible, while moving his hips in such a rhythm that she was ready to explode. 

She raked her nails down his back and he was out of his mind from it, speaking words he wasn’t used to saying.

“Ohmyfuckinggod…” He moaned into her ear.

Carol figured if she was having a one night stand, then she was going to have a one night stand. She pulled her legs from his hands and rolled herself so that she was on top of him now. She looked down at him.

“I’m going to fuck your brains out Daryl.” She said running her hands up over his chest.

His eyes actually rolled to the back of his head when she said that. He couldn’t believe her mouth and the way she was grinding her hips into him. He was going to come any second if he didn’t think of something quick. Dead deer, Merles hairy ass, something had to calm him the fuck down.

“Do you want it?” She asked leaning down and kissing his neck, running her lips over the shell of his ear and back down.

That gave her right what she wanted, he was moving faster, just the way she liked it. She ran her hands over his arms, up and into his hair and kissed him, taking her lips away so fast he was still trying to kiss her. He chased her kips with his, lifting his head up and missed. 

He let his head fall back with an agonized look on his face.

“Tell me.” She said into his ear and then she sucked on his neck until he screamed out ‘Yes, I want it. I want it Carol.”

She never stopped moving and he reached up to hold her hips in place and meet her thrust for thrust.

“Fuck me Carol, fuck my fucking brains out.” He murmured underneath her and that just made her move faster.

The sweat was rolling off of her and onto him and he pushed the hair and sweat out of his face to look at her. She was so beautiful and he felt her body contracting, he held on still trying not to come before she got off.

There was something to be said about fucking for sport and not giving a shit.

She had never been in bed with someone she didn’t love, whose opinion didn’t matter greatly to her. She hadn’t known what she was missing really.

But on this night she could totally let herself go. It was so freeing that she actually came screaming every curse word she ever knew. 

Carol threw herself back down on top of him and pulled his climax out of him with her body. Her lips all over his skin, tasting the salt of his skin, her hands running up his chest, it was too much for him.

He finally let himself go over the edge into sweet oblivion, seeing nothing but stars before his eyes, she was a witch casting a spell on him.

“Damn Carol.” He gasped out, his breath coming out in spurts. “I’m really going to need your phone number.”

A/N: The line about ‘straight back to my place’ is from one of my all-time favorite movies, you know, the ones you watch every time you see it on TV. We all have a few. Midnight in the Garden of Good And Evil and I recommend it highly. I couldn’t resist using the line, it fit so well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
